


Let's Make A Deal

by LilBrit



Series: Let's Make A Deal [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable tuck-in scene, F/M, Fluff, Uncertain Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBrit/pseuds/LilBrit
Summary: A strange girl with a massive appetite meanders her way into a very grumpy boys room.  A deal is formed, but so is something else.





	

Jean’s POV Current

Ah, how I loved my alone time away from my obnoxious comrades, not that I dislike (most of) them. I just preferred being left alone since Marco. Ah, Marco my best friend was ripped away from me. He was the first person I ever lost and to say it was difficult for me would be a huge understatement. I grew though, I learned to live with the pain. I nestled into my (very uncomfortable) bed stretching away all stresses of the day. I let out a yawn and dozed off to sleep until…. *SLAM*  
“I made it!” I hear someone yell out. I jolted up quickly scanning to see who disturbed me. It was Sasha, of course, it’s stupid potato girl is... is she carrying meat!?  
“What the hell are you doing in here?!” I threw my pillow at her face and got a direct hit.  
“LEAVE!” I snarled at the surprised auburn girl.  
“HEY! Don’t throw things at me!” She growled at me.  
““I… I can’t leave yet Levi is out there a… and if he catches me stealing again… Well, I’m scared to know what he’ll do to me.” Her words came out as almost a whisper.  
“Please, I know we don’t get along that well, but I am willing to do whatever if you let me stay until he leaves.” She begged me.  
“Fuck that, I am ratting you out” I hopped out of my bed in hopes to grab her and throw her out. Then it hit me my own personal whipping girl I stopped immediately.  
“Wait a minute… You’ll do ‘whatever’? ‘Whatever’ meaning ‘anything’?” I smirked. I started planning oh sweet gullible Sasha I will make you wish Levi caught you. What a devious plan I cooked up just for her….

Sasha’s POV Earlier

Hunger, the one thing I knew better than any other feeling, and tonight I was really feeling it. I made my way to the officer’s pantry for a small snack only when I heard the voices of Levi and Hanji I grabbed the biggest hunk of meat I could carry and run as fast as my legs could take me. Determined not to be caught I tried opening the first door that I found…. ‘NO IT’S LOCKED’ I continued down the hall little ways and tried the next door ‘yes yes yes!’ It was opened I threw it opened ran in and slammed it behind me.  
“Made it” I exclaimed wiping the sweat from my brow.

Third Person POV Current

“Errm.. Yeah, anything I am all yours if you keep this quiet!” Sasha said starting to have second thoughts about this. The devious smirk on his face really freaked her out.  
“Just name it and it’s done, I will even share with you!” She all but screeched out. Still scared by that devious smirk. What was he planning to do to her? Anxiety started to build in her stomach, she should not have said anything. Jean was sure to work her to death…. Figuratively… Hopefully.  
“Hm… Fine then,” Jean hummed, stepping away from the door.  
“You’ll be doing all of my chores for the next three months. In case you’ve forgotten, that includes dusting, sweeping, washing dishes, feeding and watering the horses, and cleaning the stables. But just so I know this isn’t some hollow promise, your first order of business is…” He pondered what he could do to prove she was completely serious.  
“Tuck me back into bed.”  
"Y…You want me to tuck you into bed…?” Sasha asked her bronze eyes wide, her brows furrowed.  
“Like you want me to kiss you on the forehead… And tell you the bears aren’t going to eat you?” She giggled at the idea. The notion of headstrong not afraid of anything Jean so vulnerable was simply amusing.  
“And I have to take over your chores… As long as you don’t rat me out its a deal” She stated in a huff and started casually walking to his bed, swaying her hips as she did.  
She slowly bends down auburn hair sweeping across her face. She gently kisses his forehead much like her father did to her when she was a child. Pushing the blankets around him so that he is snuggled tight in his bed. She runs her hands down her legs flattening her skirt finally sits on the side of the bed and with a smirk.  
“The bears can’t get you tonight because you are so wrapped up” She smiles a genuine smile to the boy remembering her father saying the same things to her when he would tuck her into bed.  
Jean hardly expected Sasha to comply, fully prepared to open his door and allow the higher ups who were diligently searching for her to get her. When he not only got tucked in but received a kiss on the forehead, his cheeks burned and he turned bright red.  
His amber eyes gawked at her from his cozy nest of blankets and pillows, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. Sasha wasn’t just a woman of her word, she went above and beyond all expectations! He got a kiss! A kiss! That was the farthest he ever got with a girl! He had to reach a hand up to his forehead to reassure himself that it was all real, adding an extra pinch to make certain he wasn’t dreaming.  
Nope, he was in the real world, and he couldn’t be more shocked or as much as he hated to admit it delighted. With every snarky, sarcastic remark removed from his body, Jean helplessly glared up at Sasha. What oh what had he gotten himself into?!  
Sasha noticed the ashen male was bright red, and never experiencing anything like this before assumed he was too hot she decided not to remove any of the blankets since he did force himself into this situation.  
“Are you comfy Jean-boy?” She asked with a satisfied smirk.  
“I’m going to stay on the floor until I feel it’s safe to leave,” She said sliding into the floor snuggling up to the haunch of meat she expertly stole. Completely oblivious to what the amber eyed boy in the bed was thinking. She just knew she had to leave before sun-up lest the rumor mill spins something preposterous.  
Jean blushed a shade darker at the nickname, averting his gaze in embarrassment. He was both angry and extremely satisfied with himself that he ended up in this position, though he begged for the heat in his face to subside.  
Thankfully, seeing Sasha being weird snuggling a large piece of meat that had been laying on the dusty floor brought him back to reality. He let out a defeated sigh, snuggling up with his blankets and turning his back to her.  
“Whatever,” he dismissed. “Just lock the door on your way out. And you better not forget our deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, thank you for reading. I know, its super short but, I will be adding more! I was recently in a moderately bad accident and didn't feel like editing too much right now. I hope you enjoyed and if you did I highly recommend you check out the two wonderful Role Players who wrote this, Tumblr blogs. I do have permission from both.
> 
> Jean-Kirschtein-Rants
> 
> Likeahbraus
> 
> I love you guys, thank you so much for allowing me to write this.


End file.
